Watching Lucy
by Nina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Aquarius knew she had made the right choice. Besides, she would always be watching . . . (Drabble Time!) (ON HIATUS)
1. Watching Lucy

Aquarius stared down through the iridescent pool belonging to the celestial world that held the image of the world she had left, a world she would never go back to. Her face was creased into a sad frown. She knew that leaving her would result in heartache and confusion. Everyday she had made her life a living hell yet deep-down they both knew she had a soft spot for her despite what she said. Her key was broken, the only memory would be the Zodiac tatoo she let behind. Though both of them would shed tears of despair, Aquarius knew she had done the right thing, made the right decision. The celestial spirit knew that if she did not make that choice then her master - no, friend would hate herself for not saving her guild.

So despite not being able to return to Earthland ever again, she knew she had made a good choice. Besides, she would always be watching. Watching Lucy.


	2. Watching Natsu

The next time Aquarius stared down through the pool she witnessed Lucy's flame-brained partner. He was as dense as she was. Why else would Aquarius tease Lucy about getting a boyfriend? It was obvious the blonde held special feelings for the pink - haired (no, not salmon) idiot. _He_ was meant to be her boyfriend. She heard tales from Leo, Capricorn, Virgo and the other spirits about them. Not to mention his blue - furred exceed partner. She always liked the colour blue no matter what shade yet on him it was sickening. Aquarius never did understand why Lucy loved him but she realised that if Lucy was happy, she was happy. Aquarius knew he wasn't that bad, he started his own team for crying out loud (He did name it after himself but details shmetails) and he has saved Lucy countless of times.

Besides, if that ash - for - brains ever hurt Lucy, whether emotionally or physically, she would break out of this confinement and **STAB** him to death. It was only right. She would always be watching but this time, she would be Watching Natsu . . . The Salamander.


	3. Watching Happy

It was only by chance Aquarius ended up watching him through her celestial pool. The exceed was as stupid as anyone could get and his idiocy was only encouraged by his flame-brained partner. She always loved the colour blue. (She had to live with it her whole life, she _had_ to love it) but the shade was absolutely sickening on him. Not to mention calling Lucy _fat_. Aquarius was the only one who could call her that.

 _But_ . . . she had to admit the small beast was useful on some ways. He had gotten Lucy out of more scrapes than she cared to admit. Aquarius knew she wouldn't need to kill him now but make no mistake if that blue furball ever laid his hands on Lucy . . . he was going **DOWN!!!**

That _exceed_ was one of Lucy's best friends though so she knew Lucy would not be happy with her (once she got over the fact that she was alive and she could see her again). She knew for a fact that she would definitely be watching. Watching _Happy_.


	4. Watching Erza

She was a strong woman, both emotionally and physically and Aquarius respected her for that. She was one of the only ones the mermaid fully trusted. Just like Lucy did to her, she also allowed the knight to open up and show her feelings (not to mention her entire past). The redhead was a very strong and capable leader and Aquarius was very happy that she was on Lucy's side. Sometimes, Aquarius wondered if there was something else going on with her. No matter what, as long as she stood by Lucy then she was happy.

A Knight in shining armour, scarlet hair so red it could be considered as silk and a unique and blunt way at looking at things. The celestial pool could only do so much to show Aquarius how tough she was. Aquarius knew deep down she had no concerns about her. It was no doubt why she was called the strongest in Fairy Tail. She was regal and carried herself like a mature and confident young person (Unlike others in her guild not to name and shame anyone but *cough cough Natsu cough cough*)

Aquarius always knew that for her sake (and for everyone else's) not to cross the redhead. Just like the pink-haired annoyance, she was stubborn and would not back down without a fight. Her enemies would rue the day they insulted her guild, her family, her _nakama._ Not to mention insulting her **_team_**!

No wonder she was called The Fairy Queen. Aquarius knew she'd need not to be worried yet to be on the safe side she'd still be watching. Watching Titania Erza.


	5. AN 2 (PLEASE READ)

**_HEY EVERYBODY!!!,_**

I loved writing Watching Lucy but I feel like I've lacked inspiration. I know it's pretty short and I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus due to lack of inspiration and spending more time on other stories. I hope you guys understand!

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL** \- SIGNING OFF :)


End file.
